


The Start of Something New

by alakewood



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alakewood/pseuds/alakewood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's not quite on the rebound after breaking up with his girlfriend, but in his attempt to avoid her in a local bar, he may have stumbled across something he didn't even know he was looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

It's the first time Jensen's been out since he broke things off with Danneel two months ago. He's been trying to avoid running into her and her catty friends by hanging out at home or over at Mike and Tom's, but there's only so much of his friends he can take. He's not exactly the most social person, but there's something appealing about getting lost in a crowd. Unless, of course, that crowd happens to include his ex.

In the hopes of minimizing the risk of a run-in, he sticks to bars he knows she didn't much care for and there's one in particular that _he_ 'd rather enjoyed - nothing really special about it, just the comfortable atmosphere – and has been to on a handful-plus occasions since with Tom or Chris and Steve. Been to it enough to recognize who are regular patrons and the customers that are more like himself.

He leans against the counter and scans the room as he waits for the bartender to return with his beer, notes a few familiar faces of people he's never met as well as a whole slew of new ones. But it's been a while since he's been here, a few months at least, so there's really no saying if any of the new faces are now regulars. He knows he's thinking too much and takes a healthy swallow of his beer. He scans the bar again as he takes a seat on a stool, thinks maybe _he_ should become a regular somewhere. Maybe here. Maybe somewhere else. All he knows is that Danneel always liked going new places, so, if he sticks to somewhere she's already been and didn't like, he should be golden. He takes another long drink from his bottle. He needs to stop thinking about his ex.

A guy he recognizes as a regular – it's kind of hard to forget what the guy looks like, with his floppy hair and the fact that he's a damn near giant – moves between a couple of bar stools down from where Jensen sits. And, yeah, maybe Jensen likes to come back here for more than just the atmosphere. He glances at Jensen with a smile and a nod, gaze lingering a bit longer than a glance requires, then calls for the bartender by name. Jensen watches the easy exchange silently, nursing his beer, watches out of his periphery where the guy disappears to after he's been served.

Jensen's just about finished with his second beer, an eye on the tall, dark-haired guy in the booth two over from the door, when his cell phone vibrates in his pocket. He fishes it out and finds a text from Mike. _chris doing impromptu acoustic set @ jds @ 7. be there bitch!_ A glance at the clock above the bar tells him it's 6:30, which means it's really something like 6:20 in real time. And, yes, his cell confirms that. Plenty of time to get across town to JD's. He downs the last warm swallow from the bottom of his bottle before sliding off the stool and starting for the door.

And just his fucking luck. In struts Danneel and her bitch posse. But, before she can catch sight of him, Jensen ducks into tall-dark-and-dimpled's booth. “Sorry. Hi. Bitter ex,” he explains with a sheepish smile, trying to nonchalantly cover his face while still being able to keep an eye on Danneel.

The man grins, dimples deepening. “I see.” He takes a swig of his own beer and glances around the room.

Jensen wonders if, maybe, he's looking for someone. “Shit, are you meeting somebody? Should I-” He's already sliding out of the booth. He wants to avoid Danneel, but he doesn't want to-

The guy puts a hand on Jensen's arm to stop him. “No, you're fine. Which one is she?”

Jensen glances away from that goddamned adorable - _adorable?_ \- dimpled smile to look for her. Fuck. “Fuck. The one headed straight for me.”

Again, the guy's smile widens into an impossible grin – and Jensen's sure he's the reason for it as he cowers in his seat. He doesn't even have a chance to look up at her before she starts in on him, doesn't even pause for a breath, it seems, so he can't get a word in edgewise.

“As much fun as this is,” the guy says, interrupting Danneel's tirade, “I've got an early morning, so...” He scoots down to the end of the seat cushion and stands, bracing one hand on the scarred wooden table to lean towards Jensen, his face a play of high-contrast shadows as he nears the light fixture above the booth.

And, well, Jensen just stares, aware that Danneel is watching and blessedly quiet, but he's so completely focused on this familiar stranger's face as he moves nearer. Then his mouth is slotting over Jensen's, kiss long and slow.

He pulls away, light dancing in his hazel eyes, hand moving to Jensen's face as he tosses a smirk and a glance at Danneel before wiping across Jensen's slick bottom lip with his thumb. “'Night, baby. See you Saturday?”

“Mm,” Jensen nods. “Saturday.” He and Danneel stare after the man as he leaves and Jensen realizes he doesn't even know his name.

He can't wait for Saturday.


	2. Part Two

As it turns out, Jensen doesn't have to wait until Saturday to see his ridiculously attractive mystery man again.

Friday night, he pulls into the parking lot of JD's just about the same time as Mike and Tom arrive, and he leans against his passenger-side door as he waits for the two men to approach. “This is Chris' second show here this week – I didn't even know he was gonna be in town.” He turns towards the side entrance of the bar when Tom joins him and nearly immediately realizes his mistake: never turn your back on an in-any-way inebriated Rosenbaum.

“Ever been humped by a rhino?” Mike asks gleefully, kneeing Jensen in the ass before dissolving into a fit of manic laughter.

Jensen's still rubbing at his sore and sure-to-be-bruised tail bone as they file through the swinging screen door while he mutters to Mike, “You'll get yours, fucker.” He ambles up to the bar to flag down Alona; Mike and Tom are left to find a table up near the stage. His gaze sweeps down the familiar faces at the counter, waiting for Alona to return with his beers, and has to do a double-take when he catches sight of a pair of dimples and if feels like the bottom drops out of his stomach when he recognizes that face. His heart thuds a little faster in his chest, pumping _want_ through his veins. He's never felt quite like this for another man before.

The shorter blonde man standing beside the object of Jensen's lust catches him staring and holds his gaze as he jabs his friend with an elbow and jerks his chin in Jensen's direction. Jensen lifts his stare to hazel eyes that widen in surprise.

Alona returns with three bottles and Jensen takes them with a 'thanks,' tossing a ten and a five onto the counter before heading towards the other end of the bar. “Hey,” he says, glancing up at this gorgeous man, _want_ in his blood swirling and tangling around _need._ “Come here often?” He waggles his eyebrows and puts on his best smile.

The line receives a sharp bark of laughter in response. “Not often enough, I think.”

Jensen transfers the bottle in his right hand to join the other two in his left. “I'm Jensen, by the way.” He sticks his chilled, condensation damp hand out.

“Jared.” He tilts his head towards the blonde. “My best friend, Chad.”

Jensen offers his hand to Chad. “Nice to meet you.”

Chad smirks like he knows exactly what's going through Jensen's mind when he looks at Jared. “Yeah. You, too.”

“So, were you-” Jensen begins the same time Jared starts,

“We're still on-”

They both laugh and Chad rolls his eyes, turning towards the bar and attempting to flag Alona down with a wrinkled five.

“Tomorrow,” Jensen says.

“Yes. How's nine?”

“Perfect.”

“Okay. Great. I'll, uh, I'll see you then.”

“Okay,” Jensen echoes. “I'll see you tomorrow, Jared.” He grins, lets his gaze linger for a moment longer before heading for Tom and Mike.

Mike's eyes are intensely focused on the two men Jensen just left at the bar. “Who're they?”

“Jared. And his friend, Chad.”

“Jared?” Tom asks, confused, as though maybe this is something he should know but managed to forget.

“Okay, Jared. And?” Mike's stare is expectant.

“What?” Jensen takes a pull from his beer.

“You were over there for a while. What's up?”

“Nothing. We were just...making plans to get together.”

“Like, _together_ together?” Even nearly drunk, Mike's pretty perceptive.

Jensen hesitates. “Yeah. Well, kind of. I mean...hopefully.”

“Look at you, all blushing virgin!” Mike cackles.

Tom snorts and shakes his head, jumping back into the conversation. “Danneel must've really done a number on you.”

“I honestly don't think this has anything to do with her. Well, _technically_ it has everything to do with her.”

Mike's eyebrows rise. “Oh, really? I'm sensing a story. Do tell.”

 ****

oxo

Chris has an arm slung over Jensen's shoulders as they make their way through the crowd towards the bar. “I'm serious, Jen. Next time, I want you up there with me. Like we used to.”

Jensen claps his hand against Chris' chest. “ _Used_ to.” He waves a crisp twenty at Alona. “As in, not anymore.”

“What can I get you boys?” Alona asks, plucking the bill from Jensen's fingers.

“I'll have another beer,” Jensen says. “Chris?”

“Bourbon, neat. Alona, tell this guy he needs to get on stage with me next time I come 'round.”

“You sing?” a low voice asks from just over Jensen's right shoulder.

Jensen shrugs off Chris' arm as he turns, surprised to find Jared still hanging out here. “Not well.”

“Liar,” Chris argues. He eyes Jared for a moment before offering his hand. “Chris.”

“Jared. Nice to meet you. Your music's great!”

“Thanks. It's better when I've got back-up.” Chris elbows Jensen. “So're you friends with this guy?” He elbows him again.

“Kinda,” Jared laughs, watching as Jensen throws his own elbow into Chris' ribs.

Chris arches an eyebrow at Jared. “ _Kinda?_ ”

“Yeah, _kinda,_ ” Jensen affirms. “We just met Wednesday.”

Chris' gaze moves from Jared's face to Jensen's and his other brow arches, too. “Oh?”

“What?”

The smirk Chris gives him is all the answer Jensen gets before Chris slaps him on the shoulder. “Have fun, man. Jared, it was nice meetin' you. Sure I'll see you 'round.”

Jensen just stares after Chris as his friend walks away, mouth agape. He's not sure what just happened. Is he really that transparent when it comes to this insane attraction he's got for Jared? Apparently. “So, that was Chris.”

Jared nods, takes a couple steps closer to Jensen. “I gathered that,” he smiles, head tilting down, hair falling across his eyes. “What are you doing now?”

Jensen shrugs, rolls his beer bottle in his hands. “Nothing. No plans. Where's Chad?”

“He headed out.”

“Left you here by yourself?”

“I wanted to stay.” He looks up at Jensen from under his lashes.

If Jensen hadn't been gone before... And, fuck, he barely knows this guy. Knows his first name and they way his mouth tastes and the color of his eyes. “Yeah? I'm glad.”

“Good.” Jared moves fractionally closer. “So, uh, you wanna get out of here?”

The uncertain and hopeful look on Jared's face is a complete change from the confidence he portrayed just two days ago when he leaned across that table and claimed Jensen's mouth as his own right in front of Danneel. “Yeah. Yeah, let me just go tell the guys I'm headin' out.” He takes a quick swallow from his half-full bottle before setting it on the bar. He squeezes Jared's arm just above his elbow. “I'll be right back.”

“I'll be right here.”


	3. Part Three

Jensen says quick goodbyes, palms Mike's face and shoves him away when he puckers up and tries to kiss Jensen. “Have _fun_ , Jenny,” Mike leers. And how he makes the word 'fun' sound lewd and dirty is a complete mystery. Then again, it _is_ Mike, so.

“You ready?” Jared asks when Jensen returns.

“Yeah.” He leads Jared towards the exit. “So, um, where d'you wanna go?”

“I'm only a couple blocks from here,” Jared says after a pause. “I mean, if you-”

“Yeah. Okay. I'm parked over here.” As Jensen digs his keys from his pocket, Jared presses up behind him, hands gentle but firm on his hips. A hot, open-mouthed kiss against his throat just below his ear and he tilts his head to the side.

“Sorry,” Jared whispers against sensitive skin, lips catching and dragging. “Couldn't wait to get my hands on you.”

“It's okay.” Jensen turns, catches Jared's mouth with his own, tongue licking deep, possessive.

Jared groans, presses Jensen up against his car, pins him there with slow-moving hips “Are- are we going too fast?”

“Probably,” Jensen says honestly. “But I don't care. _God_ , I don't care.” _Just don't stop,_ he wants to say. But if he doesn't stop this now, they're going to bet getting pretty indecent in the parking lot. He puts a firm hand on Jared's chest and pushes him back slightly. “But we should probably get out of here before we...”

“Yeah.” He rounds the car and climbs in when Jensen unlocks the doors.

The ride over to Jared's apartment building takes just a matter of minutes, then Jensen's parking in a space along the street and following Jared into a red-brick building and trying his best not to molest him in the elevator.

“I gotta tell you something, Jensen,” Jared says, unlocking his door and shoving it open.

“What's that?” Jensen asks, closing the door behind himself and reaching for Jared's slim hips.

“I was waiting for you to come back. Was working up the courage to come talk to you.”

Jensen stills, looks Jared straight in the eye from inches away, feels Jared's quick, shallow breaths ghosting over his lips. “What are you...?”

“Dusty's. The first time I was in there, I saw you with your ex and I- I couldn't keep my eyes off you. Kept going back, couple times a week, hoping I'd see you again. Then Wednesday. Fuck.”

“That was... _months_ ago.”

“I know.” Jared takes a step back from Jensen. “I should've said something earlier. I just...Are you freaked out?”

Jensen knows he probably should be, but he'd been paying attention to Jared, too. Not to the point that he was driving all the way across town a couple times a week to _maybe_ see him at some dive bar. He shakes his head, hands going back to Jared's hips. “No, I'm not. I mean, I was aware of you, too. Especially Wednesday.”

“I kinda felt like a stalker.”

“Not like you ever tried to follow me home or anything, right?”

“Well...” At the look on Jensen's face, he bursts out laughing. “I'm kidding! I was interested, not obsessed.”

“Was?”

“Am.” Jared's fingers twist in Jensen's belt loops. “So...”

“Mm. Where were we?” Things had gotten slightly awkward there for a moment, but Jensen can't deny the desire he so clearly sees in Jared's eyes and the lust it sparks low in his belly. His hands slip from Jared's hips to his ass. “Can _I_ tell _you_ something?” he asks, pressing his mouth to Jared's chastely, walking Jared backwards and further into the apartment.

“Of course. Anything.” He bites at Jensen's bottom lip, sucks on it gently.

“I, uh, I haven't done this in a while. Like, since college.”

Jared nods. “Okay. So we'll take this slow.”

“Okay,” Jensen agrees, hands going to the hem of Jared's tee and slipping his hands beneath the wash-worn cotton. “Which way to your bedroom?”

“If this is your _slow_ , I can't even imagine what your _fast_ is like.” He walks backwards down the short hall towards his room, pushes the half-closed door open with the heel of his sneaker and pulls Jensen inside. “Don't mind the mess. Wasn't expecting to bring you back 'til tomorrow.”

Jensen can feel Jared's grin against his throat before sharp teeth replace warm lips. He tilts his head back as his fingers wind in Jared's hair and hold him in place, all while Jared's hands palm his ass and haul him closer. “Where was this cocky side of you earlier, huh?”

Jared rolls his hips into Jensen's as he tugs at the older man's clothes, lifting his tee, popping open the button on his jeans. “Cocky side of me is right _here_.”

A low moan tears itself from Jensen's throat as he thrusts his aching cock against Jared's through far too many layers. “Fuck, man.”

“Yeah, yeah. Getting there.” Jared gets Jensen's jeans and boxer-briefs shoved down his hips and encloses his leaking cock in a loose fist.

The fingers of Jensen's right hand tense around Jared's bicep in a bruising grip. “Your fucking _hands._ ”

Chuckling, pumping his fist in a lazy rhythm, Jared leans back in to claim Jensen's mouth in a kiss that's anything but lazy. “My hands?” he asks, when he finally breaks away to breathe. “Wait 'til you get your cock in my _ass._ ”

Jensen nearly chokes on his sudden gasp of air, Jared's filthy words flinging him towards the edge of his orgasm. “Holy mother of _fuck._ ” He wraps his fingers around Jared's wrist, tries to stop the movements of his hand. “Then you gotta stop. Wanna come with you inside me.”

“Yeah. Fuck, yeah.” Jared makes quick work getting naked as Jensen tugs off his rucked-up tee and kicks out of his jeans and underwear, stumbling as denim and cotton bunch around his boots. But only a handful of moments pass before Jared's got Jensen shoved down onto the rumpled sheets. He settles himself between Jensen's spread thighs, spans the length of his torso easily to claim his mouth in another breath-stealing kiss as the slick head of his cock prods against the sensitive patch of skin behind Jensen's balls and slips further back.

“C'mon, Jared. C'mon, man. _Please._ ” God, he's so desperate for it; didn't know how badly he'd wanted this, _needs_ it.

“I know. Just let me-” He stretches over Jensen's head as he reaches for the drawer in his nightstand, trapping Jensen's cock between their bellies as he digs out the new bottle of lube and a condom.

Jensen lets loose with a litany of utter nonsense, thrusting up against Jared's taut stomach muscles. “ _Jared_. Oh, God, Jay.” The nickname falls from his mouth as easily as breathing and Jared's reaction is immediate.

Lube and condom packet fisted in his left hand, Jared moves down Jensen's body to crush their mouths together, teeth colliding with the force of it, while his right hand slips between them to wrap around Jensen's throbbing dick again. “You want this?”

“Mm.”

“Tell me what you want, Jensen. Tell me how bad you want it.”

Jensen spreads his legs as wide as he can until his hips protest and his knees graze the wrinkled bedclothes. “Want you to fuck me, Jay.” He arches up into Jared's body bearing over him. “I need you. _Please._ ”

Jared releases his grip, kneels between Jensen's wide-spread legs, and slicks three fingers of his right hand. It takes a while to get Jensen open enough for all three fingers, but he's thrusting fervently against Jared's hand, begging for more. “You're so tight. Gonna split you open wide.”

Jensen's untouched cock spasms against his stomach, smearing wetly as it pulses precome, the contrast between this Jared and the Jared from the bar making his head spin. “So good. C'mon, Jay, want _you._ ”

With a squelching _pop_ , Jared's fingers slip free of Jensen's ass. He wipes them on the sheet near his knee and quickly tears open the foil wrapper, carefully tugging the condom free and rolling it onto his dick before squeezing a little more lube onto his fingers and slicking himself up. “You ready for me, Jen?” Jared asks, rising up onto his knees again.

Jensen's cock twitches again, hearing Jared call him 'Jen.' “Yeah. Yeah, c'mon.”

“Roll over for me.”

Jensen gracelessly flops over, shoves up onto hands and knees, keeping his stance wide as he presents himself to Jared. He should probably feel embarrassed, exposed, possibly slutty, for the way he's begging and has got himself on display, but Jared's making encouraging noises behind him, palms sweeping up Jensen's flanks. He glances over his shoulder, tries to catch Jared's gaze. “Jay.”

“Yeah. I know.” Jared's hands curve to fit Jensen's ass, fingers splaying wide, thumbs spreading apart his cheeks, and he presses the head of his cock to Jensen's worked-open hole. One hand on Jensen's ass, Jared grips himself with the other and guides his dick with better precision, head breaching that first ring of muscle and, “Oh, fuck, you're tight.”

Jensen arches his back a little more, feeling Jared sinking deeper into him, stretching him impossibly wide. It hurts, burns, then Jared's buried completely inside. Tilt of his hips and Jared slides in further and hits that _spot._ “Oh.”

Jared curls his body over Jensen's, teeth grazing Jensen's shoulder while his right hand trails down over Jensen's ribs and lower, knuckles brushing along the flat plane of his belly towards Jensen's cock. He pumps his fist in time with his thrusts, callus on inside of the first knuckle of his middle finger catching at the underside of the head. “Feel so good,” he pants against Jensen's neck.

“Mm, yeah. Harder, Jay, I can take it. Please.” He's meeting Jared thrust for thrust, rocking his hips, rolling his pelvis, doing whatever he can to make the friction sweeter, to make Jared keep hitting his prostate. And he's close; he's so close.

“Oh, God,” Jared groans, feeling Jensen's slick, tight heat flutter around his cock. The movement of his hips loses its rhythm, stutters with the nearness of his orgasm. Jensen's shuddering beneath him, jerking erratically in his hand, shooting hot and wet over Jared's fingers and the sheets.

“Come on, Jay. Fuck me,” Jensen moans through his release, still moving against Jared.

“Fuck. _Fuck._ ” His hips snap harder, deeper, and he can feel his balls drawing up. He's right there. Right _there._

Jensen arches his back, cranes his neck, catches Jared's mouth in slow, dirty, awkward-angled kiss.

Jared's whole body goes still, cock pulsing hard, filling the condom where he's buried deep inside Jensen's body. His arms shake with the effort of holding his weight above Jensen, but his strength is leaving him as swiftly as his heaving breath. He pulls out of Jensen, taking care to hold onto the condom. He ties it off and tosses it into the small garbage can beneath his nightstand. Collapsing beside Jensen on the bed, Jared reaches for the blanket that's been kicked to the floor and tugs it over the both of them.

Jensen shifts until the wet spot is covered with a corner of the blanket, presses close to Jared, naked skin sticking with half-dried sweat. He latches his mouth onto Jared's neck. “So, uh, maybe we should, I dunno...get coffee or something sometime.”

Jared laughs, wraps Jensen in his arms and kisses him hard. “Stay the night. I'll make you coffee _and_ breakfast.”

“Can't say no to that offer, can I?”

“Nuh-uh. Can't.” He noses at Jensen's jaw, relaxes against the body tucked beside him.

“S'pose I'll stay, then.”

“Good.”

Jensen yawns, hands still slowly roaming Jared's body even as his eyes slipped closed. As sleep creeps up on him, Jensen spares half a thought to the past couple of days and how much things have changed, have surprised him. This - _Jared_ \- it's not what he'd expected when dropping by that dive bar Wednesday for a couple quick beers. Karma, luck, extremely good timing, Jensen isn't sure what was working in his favor. Just knows that Jared's warm beside him, fits against his body perfectly in a way none other has. And that's what it is, he thinks, Jared pressed comfortably close: perfect.


End file.
